


The Sin Bin

by UmbreonWolfLover



Category: Pokemon + Nobunaga no Yabou | Pokemon Conquest, Samurai Warriors
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbreonWolfLover/pseuds/UmbreonWolfLover
Summary: Kanban: how do i change my usernameHanban: DON'TRanRan: I agree don't❤Romeo❤: Oichi they're gonna outdo us❤Juliet❤: But Nagamasa they're so cute





	1. Oichi makes the mistake

_**❤Juliet❤** has created a group chat _

_**❤Juliet❤** has invited **❤Romeo❤** , **Hanban** , **Kanban** , **MonkeyMan** , **RanRan** , and **DemonKing** to the group chat_

**❤Juliet❤:** Hey guys! I wanted to make a group chat so we can talk and get to know each other better!

 **❤Juliet❤** : Omg Kanbei's username

 **Hanban** :That was my idea

 **❤Juliet❤** : amazing

 **❤Romeo❤** : We don't deserve you Oichi

 **❤Juliet❤** : Nagamasa!!

 **Hanban** : He's got a point though, you're way too sweet for anyone to handle

 **Kanban** : Hanbei why is this my username

 **Hanban** : so we can match!! obviously!!

 **RanRan** : omg

 **MonkeyMan** : back to the original point, honestly we really don't deserve Oichi

 **DemonKing** : preach

 **RanRan** :  _omg_

 **Kanban** : how do i change my username

 **Hanban** : DON'T

 **RanRan** : I agree don't

 **❤Romeo❤** : Oichi they're gonna outdo us

 **❤Juliet❤** : But Nagamasa they're so cute

 **Hanban** : nah me and kanbei don't stand a chance against you lovebirds

 **❤Juliet❤** : !!

 **MonkeyMan** : can you feel the love tonight

 **Kanban** : i swear to god

 **Hanban** : kanbei why

_**Kanban** _ _has left the group chat_

**Hanban** : K A N B EI

 **❤Juliet❤** : ;;

 **MonkeyMan** : oh no you dont

_**MonkeyMan** has added  **Kanban** to the group chat_

**MonkeyMan** : oichi fucking put you in here and you're gonna stay

 **Kanban** : I hate all of you

 **Hanban** : he's lying guys he loves me

 **Kanban** : you especially

 


	2. There's a little Hanbei in all of us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanban: https://youtu.be/czLYl4fM8yk  
> RanRan: hANBEI WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP  
> Hanban: WATCH THE VIDEO  
> RanRan: OMFG

**Hanban** : it's 3 am and i'm so fucking bored

_**Hanban** has sent a file: pleasehelpme.jpg_

_**Hanban** has sent a file: itsdatboi.jpg_

**Hanban** : https://youtu.be/czLYl4fM8yk

 **RanRan** : hANBEI WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP

 **Hanban** : WATCH THE VIDEO

 **RanRan** : OMFG

 **DemonKing** : what

 **RanRan** : NOBUNAGA?!?! WHY ARE YOU AWAKE

 **Hanban** : okay but we could ask you the same question

 **RanRan** : ...

 **Hanban** : exactly

 **RanRan** : i swear to god i'm gonna tell oichi

 **❤Romeo❤** : Oichi is sleeping like a respectful human being

 **Hanban** : yeah well i'm not so

 **Hanban** : https://youtu.be/oy-3KI2eHi4

 **RanRan** : hAnBeI

* * *

 **❤Juliet❤** : ???? what happened

 **RanRan** : they were up posting memes

 **❤Juliet❤** : but you were up too so??

 **RanRan** : ...

 **Hanban** : HA

 **RanRan** : hanbei i s2g im gonna fight you

 **Kanban** : you're not allowed to do that

 **Hanban** : MY HERO

 **Kanban** : im the only one allowed to fight him

 **Hanban** : WHAT

 **RanRan** : HA

 **❤Juliet❤** : please don't fight guys!!

 **❤Romeo❤** : yeah listen to oichi please

* * *

 **Kanban** is now messaging **Hanban**

 **Kanban** : i act like this because i care about you

 **Kanban** : it's not healthy to stay up so late, not to mention you're also sick

 **Hanban** : omg kanbei

 **Hanban** : im crying i love you im sorry

* * *

 **MonkeyMan** : what the heck did i miss

 

 


	3. wtf is a fourth wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DemonKing: do you think i only ever say one word per chapter because the author doesn't know how to write me as a character  
> Hanban: EXCUSE ME  
> RanRan: ?????????  
> Hanban: I cant fucking believe this

**MonkeyMan** : so why were you guys up at 3 am

 **Hanban** : bored

 **RanRan** : couldn't sleep

 **❤Romeo❤** : bored and couldn't sleep

 **Hanban** : yikes! thats a Big Mood

 **Kanban** : Hanbei....

 **Hanban** : I know I know!! trust me love im not doing it on purpose <3

 **RanRan** : gay

 **Hanban** : no u

 **RanRan** : 

 **MonkeyMan** : lol you just got told

 **DemonKing** : okay but real talk

 **Hanban** : oh shIT?! NOBUNAGA IS _TALKING_?

 **DemonKing** : okay but

 **DemonKing** : do you think i only ever say one word per chapter because the author doesn't know how to write me as a character

 **Hanban** : EXCUSE ME

 **RanRan** : ?????????

 **Hanban** : I cant fucking believe this

 **Kanban** : hey it wasnt that bad

 **Hanban** : 

 **Hanban** : I APPRECIATE IT.

 **Hanban** : BUT LOOK AT _WHAT WE'RE DEALING WITH MAN_

 **Kanban** : hanbei-

 **Hanban** : YOU GOTTA DRAW THE LINE SOMEWHERE

 **Kanban** : _haNBEI-_

 **RanRan** : are they actually

 **Hanban** : YOU GOTTA DRAW THE _FUCKING_ LINE IN THE SAND DUDE

 **MonkeyMan** : yep they are

 **Hanban** : YOU GOTTA MAKE A STATEMENT

 **Hanban** : YOU GOTTA LOOK INSIDE YOURSELF AND SAY:

 **❤Romeo❤** : oh my fucking god

 **Hanban** : 'what am i willing to put up with today??'

 **Hanban** : nOT FUCKING THIS

 **DemonKing** : this was a mistake

 **❤Juliet❤** : i dont even know what to say right now

 **Kanban** : i took hanbei's phone from him until he calms down

 **RanRan** : kanbei the mvp

 **MonkeyMan** : so how's hanbei rn then

 **Kanban** : he's currently laying down in my lap makin pouty faces  
but also yawning so i'm probably gonna be stuck in this position for the next hour

 


	4. i've never seen Hanbei type that much in one message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanban: this commercial just mentioned tuberculosis  
> Hanban: and i lowkey was quaking the whole time  
> MonkeyMan: ???????  
> Hanban: oh You Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lord help me im back on my bullshit

**Hanban:** hey guys i got my phone back

 **RanRan** : shame.

 **Hanban:** fight me

 **Kanban:** i'll take your phone again

 **Hanban** : okay sorry

 **Hanban** : ok but guys

 **Hanban** : this commercial just mentioned tuberculosis

 **Hanban** : and i lowkey was quaking the whole time

 **MonkeyMan** : ???????

 **Hanban** : oh You Know

 **MonkeyMan** : no i dont?????

 **Hanban** : it's nothing hideyoshi im just jokin lol

 **Kanban** : ...

 **❤Juliet❤:** hey guys what'd i miss??

 **Hanban:** oh hey oichi whats up you didnt miss much just me being a meme lol

 **❤Romeo❤** : i've never seen Hanbei type that much in one message

 **RanRan** : same here holy shit

* * *

 **Kanban** is now messaging **Hanban**

 **Kanban** : Hanbei.

 **Hanban** : what? i'm just joking around

 **Kanban** : You know exactly what you meant.

 **Hanban** : chill tf out i'm fine

 **Kanbei** : sorry for being worried like a normal person.

 **Kanban** is no longer messaging  **Hanban**

* * *

 

 **Hanban** : hey don't be rude i can type long messages too!

 **Kanban** : no you can't

 **Hanban** : would you fucking stop?

 **RanRan** : is this Sexual Tension?

 **_Hanban_ ** _has left the group chat_

 ** **❤Romeo❤:**** um

 **RanRan** : it was just a joke holy shit

 ** **❤Juliet❤:**** why did he actually leave??

 **MonkeyMan** : wtf

 **Kanban** : goddammit

 **Kanban** : this is my fault


End file.
